Getting Ready or A Christmas Fluffy Fic
by Charlie Chaplin 2
Summary: Just wanted to write a ReiJadeite Xmas fluff oneshot fic to cheer me up and say MERRY XMAS to all! luv CC2 xx


Hi guys!

I just couldn't resist, sometimes you just need some sweet sweet fluff to make you feel better after a miserable day, this little plot bunny had been bouncing in my head for a little while, and the past few weeks have sucked, so here you go. As usual, it's my favourite couple. Enjoy! This is dedicated to all those who are fans of the Rei/Jade pair and Ice-cream!

BTW, I don't own the Xbox360, Haagen Dazs or Sailor Moon

Luv CC2 xx

* * *

The snow was just starting to fall outside; little white crystals sailed down to grace the early with their pure celestial beauty, highlighting everything it touched with a layer of white. People walked around outside in thick fuzzy coats, sporting mittens and earmuffs and other such winter wear. Inside families sat drinking cocoa with marshmallows and eating mince pies, the spirit of Christmas still present despite it being over the day before. 

She grabbed her deep red coat off the chair and started putting it on, "Come on! You know what the pompous jackass you call a friend will be like if we're so much as two minutes late!" She flicked her midnight hair out the back and started doing the buttons, she heard an annoyed grunt in response from the bedroom.

"Honestly Jared, you take more time than Serena to get ready!" She leaned over the small table against the wall to see closer into the mirror and double checked her make up, her sharp amethyst eyes scrutinising her own features looking for any flaws.

"Yeah well maybe if _someone _hadn't spent an hour in the bloody shower and then hadn't banned me from my own bedroom until she'd done her make up, I may have been able to get dressed sooner!" He called out from the other end of the corridor.

She ignored him; she always did when he was right. Her red lipstick was ever so faintly smudged outside the lines of the top left corner; she opened her mouth slightly to stretch her lips and used her pinkie finger to wipe off the excess. She smiled in satisfaction, damn she looked good! From the reflection in the mirror she saw him hopping behind her, he was doing the well known get-sock-on-foot-while-standing dance. She turned and quirked an eyebrow, trying as best she could to hide the amused smile from seeping through her annoyed looking exterior, he was absolutely adorable, but she'd never tell him that.

Her eyes ran over his body - he was still topless - the white long sleeve collar shirt she had pressed for him earlier was still neatly folded on their bed. He was clad in nothing but a pair of dark denims that fit in all the right places. His chest, arm and back muscles flexed as he struggled with the ever elusive sock, giving her the crazy urge to just drag her fingernails all over those exposed areas, his golden short hair fell into his eyes as he battled with the sock, irritating the hell out of him, memories flashed through her mind from when she had run her hands through those angelic curls…ooh yeah, there was a reason why she loved this man. "Need any help?" she asked, folding her arms and leaning against the table.

Jared clumsily managed to slip on the first sock, then looked up at Rei and smiled, "yeah that'd be great, you see I have this disease - it's quite rare, if I don't have sex with you right now, I'll die."

Rei rolled her eyes and walked passed him to go get his shirt, he stopped her, pulling her into an embrace, she let out a surprised gasp but didn't struggle against him. Instead she smiled indulgently, revelling in a rare moment of weakness. He smelt her hair, it may have just been shampoo, but dear God it smelt good, like jasmine and lavender. He kissed her neck softly, remembering the last time he had dared to kiss her face when she had spent so long doing her make up: she had smacked his head so hard he'd been dizzy and had therefore completely missed her rant about how long it would take her to fix what he'd smudged. He wasn't going to do it again anytime soon, Jared was not a stupid man. But that didn't stop him from finding - other - places to kiss, her neck, her hands, her ears, that area above her breasts where a scarf would normally cover … when his mouth got to that area she came to her senses and smacked him away, "come on, I'm not having Mako complaining to me later about Nick being in a prissy mood because we were late."

He sighed as he let her go, she headed towards the bedroom, "yeah well, with the way you're looking tonight, I'm absolutely going to be wanting some when we get back, or I just won't be able to sleep."

She returned with his shirt, "That's definitely one of the lamest compliments you've ever given me, it's right up there with the Jared classics," she deepened her voice slightly to impersonate him, " 'damn it girl, your ass is so fine looking and tight I wanna bite it like an apple' and 'You. Me. Closet. Now.' "

He managed to put on the second sock before taking the shirt from Rei and putting that on too, "yeah well they obviously work, your dating me aren't you?" he answered smugly, "and anyway, I thought you would have appreciated the apple one, you're very proud of your ass." She stopped fidgeting with his collar to swat his arm, "My grandfather was in the room!"

Jared smiled deviously, "yeah well it's not like he could understand English," he slapped her backside. She gave him a look of disapproval as he made his way to the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Aren't you gonna wear that sweater?" She asked, following him.

"Nah, I told you, it just isn't my style." He put a little gel in his hands and rubbed it through his hair.

"Well if you 'want some' tonight, you had better wear the damn sweater; it took me all day in the store to get a size that fit you."

He stopped styling his hair to look at her, "Look Rei, just because you got me that Xbox 360 for Christmas doesn't mean you can boss me around," She raised an eyebrow, "I'm the man of this house, or this apartment, since it isn't really a house, but that's beside the point. You can't tell me what to wear. If I say no sweater then no sweater."

"Man of the apartment?" she asked sceptically, "it's not like I'm asking you to wear leather pants, Mako has a theme for this party, everyone has to wear red so just put on the thing."

"No! Themed parties are stupid ideas anyway, and don't give me empty threats, when we get home tonight, you'll be the one trying to rip my shirt off don't you worry," he protested, fixing the back of his hair.

Rei spluttered at what he said. "I think you're going to need a crowbar to wedge that big ego of yours through the door. Just put it on so we can go."

"No."

"Mako might spit in your food." She threatened as he moved into the bedroom and put his shoes on.

"Well it's not like it would be the weirdest ingredient she's ever used. Remember when she made us eat frog legs?" he asked as he tied his shoelace.

"Don't remind me," Rei grimaced and sat next to him on the bed, "and eww, did you just say you'd be willing to eat my friend's spit?"

"No, Nick would kill me!" Rei pounded him on the chest. He laughed at her antics and grabbed both arms by the wrists to stop the blows. He pecked her lightly on the nose, careful not avoid areas with heavy make up. "Don't worry babe, your spit is the only one I'll ever want."

Rei pulled her hands free and screwed up her face in disgust, "you always know just what to say to gross me out, don't you?"

"Yeah well, that's why you love me." He got up to get his coat. He put it on quickly, reached for his keys and headed towards the hall. "Come on, we're going."

He had just opened the door when she shut it again, "We aren't leaving until you put that sweater on! It looks very good on you."

"For the last time Rei, no, this is getting annoying, now come on," he checked his watch, "we're already going to be fifteen minutes late."

Rei leaned against the door and half closed her eyes, tilting her head back, "if you wear it, tonight I'll let you lick Häagen-Dazs off my bare chest while I scream out your name in ecstasy," She whispered hoarsly.

Jared smirked in disbelief, "Nah, you see Rei, we've been together too long or me to fall for that one, you can't control me by simply promising something you were most likely planning on doing anyway." He tapped the side of his head, "I get the psychological crap, you women think we're so weak, but you see, we only let think you can tell us what to do because it amuses us and we want to make you think you're in control. But I'm really not in the mood for this right now," his eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I said no, I don't want to wear it, I don't care what you say, I hate v necks, so it's still no. Now let's go."

Rei simply smiled, "Mmm, Jared. That feels sooooo good…" she moaned softly, giggling like a school girl, "and it's so cold against my skin! Lick it off quick, oh!" She fluttered her eyes for effect.

"…I'll go get the sweater."

Rei beamed and pictured Minako holding up a 'V' sign, she'd be so proud.

Fin

* * *

Well there you go, I just wanted to write some complete fluff for Christmas! 

See you all in the New Year! (I'll have the next chapter of Much Ado About Nothing ready for then)

Hope you enjoyed!

Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year!

Luv CC2 xx


End file.
